elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunia
Ha! Looks like I haven't gotten around to finishing this page yet. Go find another random page . Not gonna stop you from reading whatever's here though. I'm being serious though, if you're a reader (i.e, not Me, Jake, John, or Stella (maybe idk)) DON'T FUCKING READ THIS. Big-Ass spoilers that you really don't wanna find out about here, with my informal writing. Trust me. Don't. Geography Tsunian Geography is extremely varied, compared to other Regions, although that doesn't matter when most of it's land has been paved over to make way for city-scapes. Outside of the city areas, Tsunia mostly consists of grasslands with little elevation and what seems to be random bursts of gargantuan forestry. The canopies of these bursts can reach up to half a kilometer in height. Several dozen large rivers run into Tsunia from the direction of Esten, the Water Region (East). The equator of the Planet goes through the border between Tsunia and the Kingdom of Flames, so naturally the Sun is incredibly harsh in the south parts of the Region. The north side of Tsunia is a lot cooler, however. Culture Tsunian culture is centred around Excess, Recreation, Power, and self-reliance. There is never enough of any one thing. Tsunians are a very lax and carefree people. Not many people work, they don't need to. Those who do, however, are very wealthy. Books and comics/manga are read by nearly all Tsunians and there is a multitude of sports that anyone can partake in. Clubs, Bars, and Pubs on nearly every corner. People do not call others by their names until they introduce themselves, even if you already know it. Unless you are of high status, Magic is prohibited in public. There is a major split among the Tsunian people: those of faith, and those of science. * The main way of life in Tsunia is Silvanism, which follows the teachings/warnings of an Arkin that came upon Arcerra about 10,000 years ago. Ve, VERY old faith. These people are called Silvanist. * The second largest and newest way of life in Tsunia is centered around the belief that modern Tsunians can reclaim the glory and splendor of their ancient ancestors by advancing science, technology, and general human knowledge at an unprecedented, never-before-seen rate. ** These people are called Scientists, which is tricky because you have to specify whether you're talking about "Just profession Scientists" or "Personal Beliefs Scientists" Ancient/Modern Tsunia Whenever I mention "Ancient Tsunia" or "Ancient Tsunians", etc., I'm talking about Tsunia when the Great Kings were alive. Basically pre-3rd-Calamity. "Modern Tsunia" is either the present day, or maybe like a couple of decades after the Third Calamity. Architecture Tsunian architecture is a fusion between the old and the new. Except, the "old" was damn-near-perfect, and many of the creations of the Ancient Tsunians have preserved themselves for two thousand years. Ethraksha Modified Flora Shortened to EMF, Ancient Tsunians used the Life-controlling powers of Ethraksha, to make trees that would normally take centuries to reach full growth spring to life in a matter of hours, guiding them to sprout in the desired direction. They also made the leaves of EMFs incredibly dark and gave the trunks the ability to fuse with others to make larger trees like fungi. With this, they made foundations for housing, tunnels for civilians to fly through, and canopies that stretched across the sky to protect themselves from the harsh Tsunian sun Spirals, Helixes, and Twisting tapers have always been a staple in ancient Tsunian design. A lot of buildings and landmarks were built upon bases formed of several small EMFs that were made to spiral around each other, fuse, and taper to a point at the peak. Manipulation of plant life was extremely essential to the Ancient Tsunians, and the Region's dependancy on plantlife is still present to this day. Modern Tsunians have done an excellent job at maintaining these relics of the past, lest they lose them forever. Yggdrasil The Largest EMF in Tsunia. Lemme tell you when I say this tree is fucking massive. Like, wider than East West and South Croydon put together and the height of ten burj khalifas. Yggdrasil, obviously named after the world tree, is formed of 100 smaller (still huge) EMFs that were made to spiral upwards and fuse together into a structure that can be seen from every corner of Tsunia. Underneath Yggdrasil, before the smaller EMFs fuse (about 500m into the air), is a to-scale replica of Yggdrasil made of Steel and Glass. This is the Capital Academy, the best Flow Academy in Tsunia. Period. Some people even jokingly call Yggdrasil the Region Tyrant of Tsunia. Not True. Seriously, we're never gonna bullshit that in. There are a few city blocks here and there, but even they are overrun with vines and out-of-control branches. It's like Chernobyl, except not radioactive and people still live there. Nature is the one who has their way in this Region, its people simply reap what they can from the harsh, but ever-bountiful land. Make sense? Oh, also there are solar panels and windmills practically everywhere. It's a legal requirement to have at least 5m2 of solar panels on the exterior of a house for it to be able to be put up for sale/rent. Windmills laws are less strict because the wind in Tsunia isn't the greatest in places that aren't north-west. Roads but no Cars. The Shadow Cults Ok now you see. Tsunia has a monarchy, descendants of the Great Kings, in fact. Now they make sure the government is doing a good job and stuff. That's all fine and dandy, except that neither the normal government nor Royalty are actually in control of Tsunia and its people. They're just fancy titles. You wanna know who really runs shit in the middle of Arcerra? That'd be the Shadow Cults: # The people really in charge of the Regional Military # The Underground sister-cult of the Silvanist Church. # Tsunia's Technological Advancement Agency. # Tsunia's EMF preservation, restoration, and maintenance force. It's THEM FOUR, I'm telling you. And they're always arguing with each other in the shadows. But this deserves its own page. so click this or the heading The King's Agency Main article above, but what's important is that these guys (the corrupt ones who know the truth, at least) abuse their power to have their way, right under the King's nose. Divine Blessings Okay so basically. The head church of the Silvanist Faith, its headquarters. This is Divine Blessing's base. They ARE the head church. like the Illuminati or something. Main article here. Scientific Advancement Council They were in charge of advancing science for the good of the entire council. But they carry a lot of unethical experiments in secret. No morals. Divine Blessings destroyed their headquarters, killed their leaders, and disbanded the cult as of the beginning of Elementalist44. Druids of Origin Maintaining Tsunia's Plant-life and greenery is a VERY hard job. It requires an entire organisation to upkeep. Trouble is, they're all Predater hosts that want to cause another Calamity. Technology Tsunia relies heavily on Magic and what little advances in actual technology have been made since the latest Calamity. There's no oil. Oil ran out two thousand years ago. There's none left. And as such, Elemental Gemstones are the cornerstone (heh) of Tsunian technology. A lot of the appliances that were around in the past have been remodelled to retain the function of their basic concepts, but now run on Magic rather than electricity. This, of course meant that people had to get a little creative with how to reinvent these things. Tsunia runs entirely on energy from the Sun Wind. 100% renewable. Regional Military Tsunia's Regional Military is, as previously mentioned, the King's Agency. They recruit children with exceptional talents via the Capital Academy, the best Flow academy in Tsunia. A lot of their soldiers are between the ages of 19-30 or 100+. Most in-between are killed from battles between the shadow cults. The King's Agency is a very noble force. They value the prestige of their strict recruitment process. They have possession of most Artifacts created by the Great Kings (they were Tsunian). Most other Regions don't bother Tsunia because of this. Fauna/Flora Creatures native to all of the eight other regions can be found here. Tsunian pigeons, descendants of Tsunian Drakes; extremely annoying. Smog-eating balloon drakes live here too. It's 1am I'm not editing this shit properly. If you want to see a better example of worldbuilding look at the Lava Reigon, Noxtyres Trivia